


York's Mistletoe Mission

by theshipqueen



Series: Apartment Neighbors AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mistletoe, Romance, apartment neighbors au, the ai's are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/pseuds/theshipqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York loved the holidays, but the mistletoe was always his favorite part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York's Mistletoe Mission

It had been just a little over a year since they met, and York and Carolina were finally starting to get into the Christmas spirit. Well, more so York than Carolina. York had moved into Carolina's apartment with her about six or seven months earlier, since hers was a little bigger than his had been. It was kind of a miracle that they had been together that long, considering the extremely odd circumstances of the way they met. After they started dating, everything just kind of fell into place. Like they were destined to get together. York loved to tell her that, and even though she felt the same, she'd never admit it. She'd groan and roll her eyes at him, telling him that he was just a big sappy moron. She wouldn't go as far to call it destiny or fate, but she knew there was something there that brought the two of them together.

Christmas was still a good three weeks away, but York insisted on putting up all of their decorations as soon as possible. No room in the apartment went undecorated. Multi-colored lights were strung all around the living room, kitchen, and dining room. There was a wreath hung on the door. Tinsel and garlands went around every window and around the TV. Countless tiny Santa's, snowmen, snowflakes, and Santa hats adorned the windowsills and counters. And York did this all by himself. He started to decorate the day after Thanksgiving, and didn't finish until that Sunday. Carolina just let him do his own thing, because she knew he had a very specific vision of how the apartment should look. 

He loved everything about the holiday. Giving gifts to loved ones, the Christmas carols, the snow and cold weather, the cheesy movies, the ugly sweaters, and most of all, he loved the mistletoe. When the previous year's Christmas season had ended, he bought as many fake bundles of the stuff as possible; which happened to be around nine. It doesn't seem like that much when you first think of it, but it sure did once every single one was hung up somewhere in the apartment. He, of course, hadn't told Carolina about his mistletoe endeavors, because he knew she'd punch his good eye out if he did it while she was home, but his mind was set on getting each bundle up without her noticing.

She had one class on Tuesdays that kept her out later than every other day of the week, and, coincidentally, that was York's shortest day of classes. When she was at class, he went to work hanging up the bunches in every place he could possibly fit them. Above the front door, in the hall, in the kitchen, three in the living room, in the bathroom, and two in the bedroom. He had to cover all of his bases, and he was determined to get as many kisses out of this holiday season as physically possible. He finished hanging the mistletoe and relaxed on the couch with a mug of peppermint hot chocolate, Home Alone 2 on the TV, and the dogs next to him. Eta and Iota were curled up on his right side, and Delta on his left. 

The sound of the door opening came from the hall, and the dogs all shot up and ran to the source of the noise. York set his cocoa down and went to greet his girlfriend. Delta sat at her feet and Eta and Iota ran around Carolina, yipping excitedly. She set her bag down and petted the dogs, smiling as they licked her face.

“How were classes today?” he asked, leaning against the wall with a grin.

She sighed and stood back up, brushing the fur off of her clothes. “The usual. Long and exhausting,” she paused for a moment, taking in a sharp breath through her nose, a perplexed expression on her face. “Peppermint cocoa? And Home Alone 2? It's only the second of December.”

York shrugged and smiled. “What can I say? I love Christmas.”

“Yes, I know that,” she quipped, taking off her shoes and walking toward the living room. Well, she tried to at least. As she took the first step, York stood in front of her and smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. She huffed, “What, York?”

He just smiled wider and pointed to the ceiling. Carolina looked quizically at him as her eyes flicked from his to the ceiling, becoming aware of the reason he was blocking her. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

“You did not put mistletoe in front of the door...” she trailed off, rubbing a hand over her face.

York chirped, “Oh, but yes I did.” That elicited a long sigh from the redhead. Her boyfriend only smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes again. “Oh, come on, just one kiss, Lina. Please?”

God, she hated that puppy-dog face he made. As per usual, she caved. “Alright, fine. But make it quick, I have work to do.”

He grinned and took her hands in his, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on her lips. She returned the gesture and pulled away. Chuckling at the dopey smile on his face, she made her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, and York followed. He grabbed the bag of Doritos from the pantry as Carolina poured her drink. He leaned against the counter next to her and made a humming sound.

“Ah, would you look at that,” he said, his head tilted towards the ceiling. “Mistletoe! What a coincidence!” Smiling wide at Carolina, he leaned forward, pursing his lips. She put a hand on his face.

“Come on, York. Another one? Really?”

“You know the rules. Pucker up,” he sang, waggling his eyebrows. 

She picked up her glass from the counter and pecked his lips, walking to the living room, snatching her laptop from the coffee table as she passed it to start working a little on her paper for physics. Plopping on the old brown suede couch, Eta and Iota automatically at her side, she began to work. York sat next to her and started to watch the movie again before making an obviously fake surprised noise.

“Oh, look! More mistletoe!” he exclaimed, grinning at Carolina yet again.

She didn't even bother looking up from her computer, completely ignoring York's presence.

He cleared his throat and repeated himself. “More mistletoe!” Again, she ignored him. Taking matters into his own hands, York rested his chin on Carolina's shoulder and looked at her. “Liiiiiiinaaa,” he called. He wove his hand in front of her face. “Anybody home?”

She sighed, grabbed York's face in her hands, crashed their lips together quickly, and let the kiss linger for a little longer than usual. She pulled away and let go of his face, immediately getting back to work. York sat on the couch dumbfounded, staring at Carolina wide-eyed and open-mouthed. A dopey smile returned to his face and he cuddled close to the redhead, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Merry Christmas, Carolina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> In case anyone was curious, Delta is a Golden Retriever, and Eta and Iota are [ this kind of dog](http://i.imgur.com/r3eRCeW.gif), whatever breed it is.


End file.
